someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Home made creepypastas
Fable: Dark Secret Before I begin to tell you what happened, let me say that I don't scare easily, but this scared the hell out of me. A few weeks ago I bought an original XBox from A website called JJGames.com. I finally got it a few days later, I was so excited, I ran home from school as fast as I could. When I got home, the box was sitting in my living room, I grabbed it and ripped the box open. Inside was; the Xbox, A controller, the cords, and 3 games. The games included were Destroy All Humans 2, Freedom Fighters, and Fable, but something was off about the cover of Fable. On the cover "Farmboy" (the name given to you by Whisper) looked terrified. His face was a pale white and his eyes were full of sorrow. I disregarded this and plugged in the Xbox. I turned on my new console and put in Fable. Everything seemed normal until I hit start. The game went through the story, same as usual, until it got to the part where the bandits raid your village. As I was running through the village, flames shot up around me on all sides, I could swear I heard my character laughing. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination, but it still creeped me out. As I got through the scene of your character finding his dead father, I found something that really gave me chills. My character wasn't crying or anything, he was just sitting there with a smile in his face. This creeped me out so much that I turned off the game and switched off to Freedom Fighters. After about an hour of trying to get used to the controls, I decided to start playing for real. As I was playing, I saw something I can't explain. I was with a team, killing a few Russian soldiers, and I suddenly heard (you guessed it) laughter. I looked around the game and saw, in a window, the young boy from Fable. I jumped as my camera automatically zoomed in on his smiling face. As my camera zoomed back out, he disappeared from the window. I moved around the game again, trying to forget what just happened, when all of a sudden a voice spoke saying "Why did you stop playing?!" The first thing that popped into my head was "No freakin' way!!!" Then out of nowhere, the kid shows up in front of my character with the same creepy smile. I jumped back! Right as I did, he spoke and said "Did I scare you?" I sat there in shock, unable to move my character. Slowly the kid walked up to my character. As he got right next to my character, he spoke again and said "Do you like him more than me?!?!" Next thing I know, he is on top of my character and he is slowly ripping my character's head off. As I sat there, trying to keep from throwing up, the game over screen appeared with the kid's head as the background, with an even creepier smile. As I went to hit retry, a text box appeared saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you, or it might be ''you ''next time." As I finally hit the end game option, another box appeared saying "Good! Now come play with me again!!!" I still haven't touched that Xbox since then, afraid of what would happen the next time I turned it on. I'm afraid of what might happen if I try and play Destroy All Humans instead. I'm never touching that evil thing again. I still love video games, never mistake me for someone who doesn't, but every now and again, while I'm playing a game, I swear I can hear a child's laughter coming from behind me. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fixed